JoJolion
JoJolion (ジョジョリオン, JoJorion) is the eighth story arc in the manga series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Began publication in May 2011 in Ultra Jump. The story takes place in 2011 in Morioh, the same town Part IV took place in, but in SBR universe. This is the second part of the manga to be set in The SBR universe. Plot The story begins with Yasuho Hirose finding a naked boy with a sailor`s hat half buried under a rock. He has a star-shaped birthmark which she immediately takes a picture of with her phone. He awakens claiming he does not have any memory as to what his name is or where he comes from. Shortly after this, Joushuu Higashikata then sees Yasuho and the naked man near each other and believing he and Yasuho are dating, he attacks the man who activates his stand and makes Joushuu go blind.The man later faints and Yasuho calls the ambulance which takes them all to the hospital. After they are there the amnesiac sailor escapes with Yasuho and as they leave Joushuu is seen complaining about Yasuho's relationship with the stranger and the bitemark on his knee, but collapses due to a fever. Hirose notices the sailor`s hat which has an SBR shop insignia on it.They go to the shop and the shop keeper reveals the man's real name as "Yoshikage Kira", and where he lives. Upon hearing this Yasuho says he doesn't "look like a Kira" and nicknames him Josuke after her dog from childhood. Once they learn of his name, they find out that he lives in an apartment not too far from where they were. The story takes a turn for the worst as "his apartment" (riddled with preserved fingernails and a Mona Lisa painting, which echoes the former Yoshikage Kira) is shown to be a trap that harbors a hysterical female hostage in the bathroom and after seeing an album of the tortured hostage, Yasuho leaves the apartment thinking that he's the monster that did those things to her, leaving the hostage and him there. While in the trap-riddled apartment (that included needle-lined slippers and towel and a razor chain for the bathtub stopper), the hysterical woman explains that the amnesiac was a prisoner in the same apartment before escaping three days prior (in which she believes he came back to save her). She also mentions that the one that's holding them captive is a stand user that resides on the floor above them and his powers only come when the user is apparently right above them which causes him to formulate a plan of escape. After escaping, the young man comes back after encountering the culprit and after a pummeling, the culprit reveals itself to be Ojirou Sasame, a surfer that had an issue with a man named Yoshikage Kira, a man that the protagonist heavily resembled due to his sailor's wardrobe. After rescuing the hostage (who left briefly after), the protagonist and Yasuho find themselves going to a man's place who mentions that he's a "Yankee" that is rich after his grandfather (Steel Ball Run's Norisuke Higashikata) made a hefty business importing fruit. Soon the newly dubbed Josuke Higashikata finds himself being part of the Higashikata family after being adopted by Norisuke Higashikata IV who in turns appoints him the duty of protecting his youngest daughter, Daiya (much to Joushuu's dismay). Once he got adopted to the family, Yasuho is escorted out the house by the family's maid Nijimura and threatened to never return. While protecting Daiya, the Josuke is attacked by her Stand California King Bed which takes away memories and after a strategic retort, Josuke makes her go into the room that was forbidden earlier to discover that the original Kira and the Higashikata families are directly related. Elsewhere, Yasuho discovers that Josuke and Kira have a 95.8% DNA match, confusing her. After discovering his possible relation to Yoshikage Kira, the protagonist made a plan to look for Holly Kira in order to find out more about himself. On his way to meet Holly Joestar, he noticed a mysterious motorcycle rider chasing him. His GPS started to shout out weird directions, and constantly asked the protagonist to make a U-turn. After a long and dangerous chase, Josuke manged to kick off the mysterious biker's helmet to reveal a humanoid stand, and also learned that the GPS in his phone was actually giving him the directions needed to escape his pursuer, in order to protect him from danger. Josuke enters a home, avoiding the enemy until he meets a child and discovers the ability of the enemy stand (which is tracking him each time he open or close something). With the help of the terrified child he loses the biker. On his way to the hospital, he avoids opening or close anything in his way. Josuke arrives at the hospital, but is unable to go in due to having to open the front door. He decides to wait for someone else to open it, and slowly backs away. He accidentally bumps into a taxi nearby, causing the door to swing open and the biker stand to come driving out. Again, aided by the GPS Stand, Josuke forces the biker to vanish and, upon noticing an odd sound, follows it and finds Nijimura. However, she throws a pen with a loose cap at him, causing the biker to materialize when the cap is removed from the pen. Josuke counters this by attacking Nijimura directly with his own stand and causes the stand to vanish once more. Josuke at first asks Nijimura if she attacked him under the orders of the Higashikata's, but Nijimura reacts distastefully at the mention of the Higashikata's and insists on killing Josuke if he approaches Holly. Josuke, at first, is prepared to fight back Nijimura, but recognizes her intent and resolves to find another way to approach Holly if it will cause her pain. However, as Josuke is about to leave, Nijimura asks him to show his tongue and notes that Josuke has two tongues and four eyes. At the hospital, Yasuho's Stand Paisley Park activates subconsciously, drawing her closer to Holly Joestar after she was kicked out of the hospital prior. She watches the doctors perform several tests, discovering that Holly's ability to discern real people from objects has been compromised, and she is missing several vital organs without negative repercussions, and she is also missing perfectly circular portions of her brain, all without any surgical scars. The next day, when Josuke sits down at the table for a normal breakfast, he sees Hato Higashikata arriving in a swimsuit and later Daiya, who appears to be in a swimsuit as well. She explains that the reason they are wearing swimsuits to breakfast is due a failed trip to Hawaii. When Norisuke come along, Josuke asks for his own cell phone, as well as the privilege to go to school. Norisuke agrees, but orders Joushuu to escort him. After a short conversation involving Josuke's advanced skill in Mathematics, Joushuu asks him to walk with him to a different high school as a favor. Josuke and Joushuu travel to the Extortion Road, a street that is known for extorting strangers. There Joushuu planned to videotape some thugs robbing him to use as evidence when reporting to the police. Extortion Road Only a short moment after arriving, Josuke had unintentionally broken a turtle tank in a nearby store window and killed all the turtles inside. A old man nearby asks Josuke for recompense, which results in Josuke giving him 20,000 yen and a monthly fee until he is able to pay off 330,000 yen. Joushuu had caught the entire event on his camera phone and discovered that Josuke had stepped on the leaves and then teleported to the tank, and back. Josuke, who is still confused, assumes this may be the work of a nearby stand user and uses Soft & Wet to grab the old man by the throat. By doing so, he discovers that the man cannot see the stand, and therefore may not be the stand user. The two continue forward and Josuke asks Joushuu to use his phone in order to record himself the next time he teleports. Josuke is suddenly confronted by three gangster types who had been watching them from afar. One of them accuses Josuke of having made him drop his cell phone into a puddle, and points toward said phone. Josuke watches the recording he made on Joushuu's phone and watches himself suddenly slide backward and then forward again instantly. The thugs offer a proposal that Josuke deliver a package underneath a nearby flower pot to a nearby women with large breasts in order to repay them for the phone. It's eventually revealed that Josuke and Joshuu are set up for a illegal exchange of an unknown substance, and two are promptly arrested soon after. Fortunately, Joshuu discovers the secret behind the mysterious actions between the lady and the gangsters during the exchange, discovering a way to intercept the telelporting ability of the ginko leaves and runs off with the money for himself. Meanwhile, Josuke is pinned down by the two cops, and the gangsters discover the money gone from the purse and give chase. Using the gingko leaves, the gangsters are easily able to catch up to Joushuu and attempt to harm him, but a screw suddenly materializes on one of the gangster's hand. Confused, the gangster unscrews the nut on the screw and his hand immediately falls off. Panic rises among him and the other gangsters as more screws form, causing his other hand to fall off and Joushuu's stand's full body comes to light. Joushuu uses the opportunity to escape and after he is far enough the stand's effects wear off. The gangster's hands return to him, though on the the wrong arms. Joshuu also discovers that the money he had stolen was nothing more than leaves. Meanwhile, the cops discover the package Josuke had contained nothing more than candy and were forced to let him go. Josuke reveals that he had also discovered the secret of the ginko leaves ability and during the exchange had taken the money for himself using his stand ability. After paying the old man for his turtles, Josuke makes a call to Yasuho while she's in class, though she doesn't answer due to seeing Joushuu's caller ID. Yasuho discovers Joushuu's call originated from Extortion Road and finds a landmark nearby named Joestar Jizō, which gradually reminds her of Holly and her connection with the Joestar Lineage. Subconsciously using her stand Paisley Park, Yasuho learns that the monument was built as a memorial to Johnny Joestar, who has accordingly died an ominous, but tragic death approximately a hundred years ago. Johnny had come to Japan as a visiting American Jockey to aid the government's horsemanship program as well as the importation of Foreign-grown fruits. On the afternoon of the 11th, he was murdered by an unknown assailant via a boulder crushing his head. His body was discovered on the morning of the 12th, and though no perpetrator has been found, his wife Rina Higashikata was a prime suspect before being released. Back at Extortion Road, Josuke comes across the statue and notices that the man on it has a hat similar to his own. The old pet shop owner comes along and fills him in with the legend behind the statue which he heard from his grandmother. Though Johnny came to Japan to teach Military Horsemanship, this was a cover up for his true intention which involved his wife, Rina. The two had met on the ship crossing the Atlantic after the Steel Ball Run and fell in love. The two lived together on a ranch and after several years, Rina was struck with an uncurable disease. The side effects of disease were at first memory lost, but eventually became Life-threatening where Rina's skin began to fold like origami and became stiff and rigid. Johnny decided to bring his wife back to Japan as he felt it was best that she spend her last days in the land in which she was born. However, Johnny, filled with an unbearable amount of grief, decided to do the unthinkable and decided to head to New York to obtain the Corpse Parts, which would possibly remove Rina's disease. However, the corpse was considered the guardian deity of North America and was suppose to stay sealed underground. Johnny was left with no other choice but to steal the corpse for the one he loved. Chased by government officials, Johnny brought Rina and the corpse to Morioh and he managed to cure her of the disease, knowing that it would send the disease to someone else. However, it afflicts their young son George. Johnny takes George with him and in a final act of selflessness uses Tusk along with the Corpse to take the disease from his son onto himself. He falls down on several gingko leaves, and a boulder crushes his head. The pet shop owner claims it is just one of many versions of the story that is known in Morioh, and others are at the library, but Josuke believes it is the truth and may have something to do with Holly's memory loss. Elsewhere, Yasuho has been reading up on more stories of the past of Morioh, including a baby who appeared out of nowhere wearing nothing but a gold necklace. She notes that from the old meditation pine tree she can see the Higashikata house, and she is suddenly grabbed by a hand from inside the tree and she is groped in the darkness. When the lights come on, she finds herself with Tsurugi Higashikata, who is playing with some origami in what Tsurugi reveals is an earthquake shelter. After playing with a fortune teller, Tsurugi starts acting weird towards Yasuho and when she confronts the child, she realizes that Tsurugi is not a girl. Tsurugi reveals that he, like his father Jobin Higashikata, his grandfather Norisuke, and several more generations back, the first born son of the Higashikata family lives as a girl until they are 12 years old to ward off evil spirits. Yasuho, unnerved and wanting to leave, realizes her phone is missing when Paisley Park causes Josuke to send her a coded message on Joushuu's cellphone, as when he called the first time she blocked the call. When Yasuho finds her phone hidden amongst Tsurugi's origami paper, she finds it has been folded into an origami frog that leaps at her eyes, causing her face to begin to contort like Rina's years in the past. However, the effects are only temporary, and Tsurugi notes that she must have seen his Stand, a concept that she cannot yet understand. She leaves the room, phone in hand, until she spots another room set up almost like a prison cell. A change of clothes identical to that of Josuke and Kira's is in the room, and all of the posters and toys in the room have no face. Yasuho heads back into town, passing by a strange dog and birds, and trying to get Tsurugi to leave her alone. She speaks with a woman asking for directions until another woman passes, and Yasuho sees that she has the exact same face. She leans on a storefront display window when a cleaner asks her to move and he has the same face as the women. She looks in the display and even the mannequins have the exact same face. Everyone around her has the exact same face. Everyone but Tsurugi. She rushes home to replace her contacts, believing they may be related, but upon putting them back in even her mother has the same face as everyone else, as does her own reflection. Upset, she rushes out of her home to the street, crying, feeling that the confusion caused by all of the faces is getting to her. She looks up and sees Tsurugi, still unchanged. She frantically calls Joushuu's phone, hoping Josuke will pick up, and when he does she asks for them to meet at the café he had mentioned in his coded message immediately. He says it will take him 5 minutes and she thanks him. Yasuho confronts Tsurugi once more, but all Tsurugi says that he will always be available to help her in that room in the basement. He has folded an origami cicada which flies away before Yasuho can say anything. Elsewhere, Josuke steps on it, his foot contorting a bit, and he looks down to inspect the object, unaware that everyone around him has the same strange face. Characters and Stands in JoJolion Chapters Chapters not yet in tankōbon format *19. Trouble with the curve (2) *20. Trouble with the curve (3) *21. The Secret of Extortion Road *22. The Legend of Johnny Joestar *23. The Secret Room *24. Tsurugi's Secret Trivia *On the inside cover of volume 2, Araki explained that the title comes from both the Christian concept of blessing and the gospels ("evangelion" in Greek), as well as the Ancient Greek myth of Pygmalion. Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Parts